


Do What U Want!

by destielfive0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is confused, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Humor, Songfic, not really - Freeform, stiles likes lady gaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfive0/pseuds/destielfive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't know WHAT he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What U Want!

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fanfiction, so forgive me. I wrote this in like 10 minutes. I just really love that new Lady Gaga song and I love Sterek, so here. Anyways, I tried to be funny, but nope. WARNING: I get a little preachy towards the end.

Derek didn't know what the fuck he was expecting when he was climbing the Stilinski's residence that day.

 

Climbing in Stiles's bedroom window, he certainly did _not_ expect Stiles cleaning out his closet, singing and dancing like he was three sheets to the wind at a club. Some pop/R &B song was playing. The vocals _vaguely_ sounded familiar to Derek's ears, but he couldn't put a name to it. Anyways, he certainly was confused with Stiles wearing nothing but boxers, back faced away from Derek, shaking his _ass_ in the air like it was begging to be grinde-

 

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?!" Stiles shouts, pulling Derek out of his thoughts. Stiles takes the t-shirt he was holding, placing it in front of his groin.

 

"Uh...Uhm. I was gonna ask you if you had that information about the new pack migrating in our area." Derek tried to reply nonchalantly. He feels like he isn't doing a good job since he sees the mirror behind Stiles's head, and his face is redder than the color of Stiles's boxers, which are hanging low on his hips and Derek just wants to trail his hand dow-

 

"Yeah. It's right here." Stiles takes the stack of papers placed on the top of his printer. "I tried to find as many things as I can about them, and you can read it all there."

 

Derek grabs the paper from Stiles's hand and averts his eyes away from Stiles's shoulders. When did he stop staring south? Better question, when did Stiles start working out? His shoulders probably widened by three sizes.

 

Stiles starts to speak again, and Derek forces himself to stare into Stiles's captivating eyes. _Captivating_ , Derek thinks, _when the hell did you start describing eyes as captivating?_

 

" **SO** if you don't mind, I'll get back to doing what I was doing."

 

Stiles turns his back away and before Derek could stop himself, he's asking "What song were you singing and dancing to right now?"

 

Stiles pauses at putting a shirt on a hanger and mutters, "Wha-"

 

"The song. That you were dancing to? When I walked into your room."

 

"Oh. That. It's nothing." Stiles says, but there is a bright shade of red coloring his chest and cheeks when he says it.

 

Derek raises his eyebrows.

 

"Fine! Ugh. It's a new song, by Lady Gaga. It's called 'Do What U Want'" Stiles replies with an embarrassed grimace on his face.

 

Oh. So that's why that voice was familiar. "Can you play it again?" Derek asks.

 

"What? Why would you possibly want me to play the song again Derek?"

 

"Stiles" Derek says with a warning tone. "Just play it again"

 

"UGH. Fine." Stiles moves toward his laptop and clicks the play button on the video.

 

_You can't have my heart and you won't use my mind, but do what you want with my body, DO WHAT U WANT!_

 

Derek listens to the lyrics and he can see Stiles fidgeting in front of him like he's hiding the biggest secret in the world. "It's a catchy song," Derek says "so is it like about sex?"

 

"You would like to think so would you," Stiles glares at him "for your information, Lady Gaga is trying to make a point about society's lack of respect when it comes to the female popstar's body. She is saying that society can do what they wan't with her body. They can criticize it, manipulate it, etc. _BUT_ they will _not_ decide for her who or what she loves or what she wants to say or think."

 

"Oh, I didn't know she was that deep." Derek comments.

 

"Well, now you know." Stiles replies.

 

"Okay then. Bye Stiles," Derek turns to go out the window, but then he turns around and says "Nice dance moves by the way." Stiles makes a confused face, before he yet again, blushes.

 

"Shut up"

 

"What? I'm serious. You have some great dance moves. You, uh, and you should do it more often." Derek says. _What the hell is going on with you Hale?!_

 

Stiles looks him in the eye and smirks. "Hey Derek, _do what you want with my body._ "

 

Derek doesn't have to be told again.

 

 

 


End file.
